To Dream
by ExploitingReality
Summary: Jasper’s stuck watching over Bella while Edward is away. He discovers there is more to the human girl than he’d anticipated. Jasper x Bella one shot. Rated: M for adult themes and situations.


**All recognizable characters, locations, etc, are property of their respective owners. I don't make any money off this. You know the drill.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at fan fic, really. It's a spicy little one shot involving Jasper and Bella. And please, do not bother leaving me reviews proclaiming that Bella would never do this to Edward, etc, etc. That's the whole point of fan fic, to expand things outside the realm of the books. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Written 1st person Jasper POV. And of course, if you like it, a review would be greatly appreciated. :)**

"Edward…Edward!" The human girl's lips parted on her soft cries, the words echoing throughout the small, dark room. She twisted violently in her bed, kicking the coverlet away.

I glared at the slender mortal sullenly, silently willing her to cease her incessant whining. My eyes wandered to the clock beside her bed for what felt like the hundredth time in but a few minutes. Having lived as long as I have, with infinite hours to spend on everything and nothing, my patience was usually quite a virtue. I had spent all that I was able to muster on playing nursemaid to my brother's girlfriend.

Bella Swan. How our life had been so much better without the clumsy, accident-prone girl. There were no homicidal trackers to deal with, no almost dietary mishaps. I conceded, reluctantly, that Edward had been nothing but miserable, but frankly, he hadn't seemed particularly happy since embarking on this relationship either. Between his fear of crushing her (quite literally) and his agony at not being able to provide her a normal human life it had seemed nothing but trouble. When they were together, however… Well, being empathic, I could grudgingly admit that there was something there.

I stared through the darkness at the rumpled bed. What could he possibly see in her? She was fragile as spun glass, so easily breakable. She had neither speed, nor strength, and if we were being completely honest, she was seriously lacking in the coordination department, even by mortal standards. The delicate membrane that was her pale skin could hardly be counted as protection for what it held within. She was just so very…human.

I allowed that there was one human trait I envied Bella Swan; slumber. She could keep her brushes with death, and her revolting food. But to sleep, to dream… I chuckled faintly to myself as I unthinkingly quoted Shakespeare. To so easily leave reality behind, to immerse oneself in a world of their own making. I missed that.

My musings were interrupted by a wave of fear that was most certainly not mine. I expelled an unnecessary breath, glancing at the ceiling in irritation. "Edward, please! Don't go!"

"Edward, please…" I mocked her beneath my breath, certain the near silent whisper would not awaken her. Had she become so dependent that she could not even perform such a simple function as sleeping without my dear brother?

It would appear not. My preternatural hearing caught the swift up-tempo of her heart, her breath panting quickly, as though she were hyperventilating, just before she began to thrash about in earnest. Her limbs tangled in her sheets, and she sobbed as though her very heart were breaking. She struggled wildly with the inanimate objects, flailing so forcefully that I actually began to fear for her safety. Leave it to Bella to tumble out of bed and break her neck. Edward would be livid.

Resignedly, I plucked myself from the rocking chair in the corner of her room and stepped closer to the struggle. I stared down at the girl impassively. Long, dark lashes fluttered wildly against her cheeks, flushed pink with her terror. I could see the pulse that beat wildly in the slender column of her throat. Venom flooded my mouth and I felt the familiar thirst scorching my throat. Not for the first time, I wondered how she would taste. Her blood did not call to me so strongly as it did to Edward, but it was still as tempting as any other human's. I immediately halted my breathing, right along with that train of thought. A dead Bella would not be a very appropriate homecoming gift for Edward.

Her head turned from side to side, mahogany tresses curling wildly over her pillow, framing her face. Her cheeks were damp…with tears? Damn. A Southern gentleman could hardly ignore such an obvious sign of a damsel in distress. Even if she was weak, pathetic, feeble… I cut the tirade off; that list of unflattering adjectives was quite long.

Taking great care not to touch her, I sat gingerly on the edge of her bed. It dipped lightly beneath my weight and I was unequivocally aware of the warmth of her body as she shifted closer. "Bella? Bella, wake up, it's just a dream."

She cried all the harder for my attempts, and I reached down to lightly shake her shoulder, carefully recalling my strength as I did so. Her skin was burning to my touch. Was that normal? I hadn't set hands on a human in so long that I couldn't recall. Perhaps she was ill? I tentatively rested my hand across her forehead.

Her distressed tossing stopped immediately, to my great surprise and relief. It was quite short-lived. She shifted, turning in her sleep, coiling her arms about mine and holding my hand to her cheek. I recognized the soft warmth of her breasts as they pressed into my unyielding forearm. Her lips quirked with the barest hint of a smile and she murmured softly, "Don't ever leave me."

I froze; agony tearing through me in the wake of her scent, orange blossoms and blood. Her hands were like tiny flames upon my skin. The demon within demanded that I take her, rip her throat out and drink of the life within. The man within demanded that I take her, throw her back onto the bed and find release, hard and fast. I envisioned a wicked combination of the two.

I ripped my arm from her grasp, leaping to the other side of the room, struggling to control my impulses. Who'd have thought this little human girl could incite such emotion? I at once pitied and envied Edward.

Bella had jerked awake with the swift acerbity of my withdrawal and was looking about, wide-eyed. It took a moment for her heart rate to settle to an acceptable pace, for her to realize where she was and who she was with.

As she took in my demeanor, tense and agitated, she flushed and a thread of guilty embarrassment wound its way between us. She stammered, her voice still hoarse with sleep. "Oh, Jasper. I'm sorry. Was I talking in my sleep again? Edward says I do that, sometimes. I was having a…dream." Nightmare. She left the word unsaid, curling her fingers into the hem of her camisole.

I knew that I should offer her words of comfort, or at least lie and tell her that I didn't mind her sleep-talking, but I didn't trust myself to breathe. I nodded tersely.

She eased back under the covers with a frown, and now there was loneliness. The emotion was all too familiar, but I was surprised at the force with which Bella's beat at me. It wasn't as though Edward was gone forever, he'd be returning in the morning. Why must she make such a fuss?

"Jasper?" It was whispered, but I heard her as though she were speaking right at my ear.

I took a small, tentative breath. Though I was surrounded by her belongings it was far easier to cope with her scent when I was not nearly atop her. That brought a bout a fresh images that should never have come into being and I swiped a hand through my hair. I hoped my voice did not betray my emotions.

"_Yes_, Bella?" I sounded only slightly impatient.

"Edward will be home tomorrow?"

I wanted to snap at her. How many times had I answered this question over the past two days? Too many. I refrained and replied quite calmly.

"Yes."

Blessed silence. Forty-five minutes ticked slowly by and I was able to master my own irritability enough to portray a soothing sense of calm, hoping to lull her back to sleep.

"Jasper?" She'd turned on her side to face me, her eyes searching the darkness.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Well, I was just wondering, I mean, could you…?" A pause. "No, never mind."

I was mildly surprised that I was curious as to the meaning of her half spoken question.

"No, what?"

"Nothing, it's embarrassing."

Indeed, her cheeks had colored rosily and her nerves were palpable, even without my gift.

"Go on, I swear I won't laugh."

Resignation. She sighed. "Well, would you mind sitting over here, and, well, holdingmyhand? See, ugh, I told you, it's stupid. I just, can't sleep alone, now. I don't think Edward would like it if you were actually in bed with me, but, this would probably be enough…"

"No." My answer was swift, firm. It would be beyond unwise for me to be so close to her. I was lucky that my family believed enough in my strength to allow me to take my turn as Bella's guardian. I would not tempt myself with actions that would cause their mistrust.

She rolled onto her back with a murmur of assent, throwing her arm lightly over her eyes. She was disappointed, but I would not budge. She would just have to wait for Edward's return.

I found it odd, anyway. I knew what our skin was like to them. Cool and solid. How could such things possibly bring her comfort? Wouldn't that be a bit like sleeping with a corpse?

I didn't realize I'd verbalized the question until I heard Bella's soft laughter.

"Wow Jasper, I guess I hadn't really thought of it like that. I mean. It's just who Edward is. As much a part of him as his eyes or voice. I love him. Even if he is a bit corpsey."

I couldn't help the faint chuckle that shook my shoulders. Corpsey. I'd have to relay this particularly amusing adjective to Emmett.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

I could see the slight smile that tugged at the edges of her rosy lips as she settled further into bed.

Thirty minutes later she began to mewl again; crying out for Edward as she desperately clung to her pillow. Was it not morning yet? Grumbling beneath my breath at how very much my brother owed me for this, I eased the rocking chair closer to Bella's bed. Silly human girl. I reached out tentatively, carefully regulating the demon within that had growled to life the nearer I drew. As my cool fingertips dusted over the back of her hand, I marveled again at how very fragile humans were. It was amazing to me that they could survive at all in such a harsh, unforgiving world. I allowed my hand to wrap lightly around her much smaller one.

Bella sighed softly at my touch, her warm breath rippling over our joined hands. The atmosphere of the room began to gradually shift from that of panic to a lulling calm. Who'd have thought that holding a cold, dead hand was all it took to keep the girl from hysterics?

I watched her quietly from the corner of my eye as she slept. She was pretty enough, for a mortal. She was no Alice, and certainly no Rosalie, but she had her own quiet charm. Her gentle smiles and copious blushes certainly had Edward enamored of her. I tried to envision her as one of us, pale and graceful, and found it quite difficult. That just wouldn't be Bella.

I knew that she'd been trying to convince Edward to change her, and that had Edward refused, believing that he would be damning her soul to Hell. I shook my head, grinning just a bit. If there truly was a Hell, and it was so unjust, Bella probably already had a reservation, considering she was in love with a vampire.

The object of my thoughts nuzzled against my hand, the warmth of her cheek nudging at my knuckles. I shifted uncomfortably. The emotion was amplified ten-fold as her soft lips brushed my fingers.

I reminded myself that Bella could not possibly know what she was doing while asleep. I didn't particularly want to risk waking her by pulling away, despite the _fun_ of our nighttime conversations, so I allowed the small intimacy.

In retrospect I should've gotten out before I was too far in.

Another thirty minutes had passed uneventfully when I felt it. A sudden rising shift in her emotions. Peaceful tranquility gave way to fevered restlessness. I glanced upon her with slight concern. How could she possibly get any rest at night with all of these feelings?

The sound that followed my silent question shocked me. A soft moan. I looked at the sleeping girl sharply, hoping that I'd imagined the noise. Another followed swiftly on the heels of the first and her lust washed over me in dark waves. I groaned softly, my fingers tightening around hers.

"Edward," she gasped. "Please…"

Emmett had smugly informed me that Edward had denied the girl all but the most basic of physical contact. I could feel her frustration mingling with her desire. The air around us was slowly permeated with the scent of her arousal, and I struggled for control.

"Please!" Her soft cry undid me, and though I knew I would regret it, I began to touch her.

Innocent enough at first, I traced a slow path over her arm, watching avidly as tiny bumps rose in the wake of my cold hand. Her skin was so soft, so fair, the demon within me urged me to mark her, to leave large, finger shaped bruises on her flesh. I wish I could say I was appalled, that the idea held absolutely no appeal, but my hands fairly shook with my desire to do that very thing. I allowed my hand to close around her upper arm, the backs of my knuckles brushing the beginning swell of her breast. My fingertips pressed into her yielding skin. All it would take would be a brief squeeze, and I could paint her with the imprint of my hand. I smoothed my palm over the skin lightly, reminding myself that she was not mine.

She shifted, rolling onto her back, unknowingly inviting me further. I allowed my eyes to skim her form. Mortal she may be, but she was also very much a woman. Her small breasts strained against the fabric of her shirt, which had pulled up just slightly to reveal an inch of soft skin above the waist of her shorts. The soft curves of her hips called to me.

I brushed the backs of my knuckles over one rosy cheek. Everything about her was so warm. My fingers skimmed over her neck. I paused there, allowing my large hand to wrap around the slender column. Her pulse hammered wildly against my palm, and the demon envisioned her in my arms, crying her ecstasy as her life's blood flowed over my lips. I continued my explorations, knowing that that particular fantasy was well out of reach.

I traced the shadows of her collar bones, venom flooding my mouth as I thought of kissing the delicate valleys. I stopped as I reach the swell of her breasts. If I were going to cease, now would be the time to do so. I'd really done nothing wrong yet. This…This would be entering Edward's territory. I battled with myself as Bella's arousal fluttered against my mind like a caged bird.

She made the decision for the both of us as she gently arched her back, my hand easing over the thin cotton camisole she wore to cup her breast. I heard her heart stutter, seeming to halt for a moment, before resuming at a rapid pace. She breathed a soft sigh of pleasure. She was burning me alive.

I could feel the tight peak of her breast pressing into my palm, demanding my attention. How could I deny it? My thumb swept gently back and forth, tracing her nipple through the material of her shirt. Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving with each desperate inhalation.

My eyes rose to her face, watching her eyelids flutter in slumber. I wondered if she dreamt that these were Edward's hands, Edward's gentle touches. As if on cue, she purred his name, shifting eagerly. I refused to examine why that bothered me. It would be incredibly odd, after all, if it were my name coming from those soft lips.

My hands came to rest at the hem of her shirt, palms resting on that bit of exposed skin that I fairly ached to kiss. I pushed the fabric up slowly, revealing the flawless skin of her stomach. The tiny indent of her belly button proved too tempting, and I leaned forward to press my cold lips to the crevice. The scent of her perfumed flesh was like my own personal slice of heaven and hell, and I groaned against her. My hair fell over my eyes, brushing her flesh, and she squirmed gently. I grudgingly withdrew, glancing at her face. It would not do for her to awaken. I couldn't imagine how many pieces I'd be in if Edward ever caught wind of this.

I reached for her shirt once more, the palms of my hands easing the fabric up until she was completely exposed to my hungry gaze. She was exquisite. Every inch of her fair flesh looked utterly delectable, and I ached to ravish her in the worst ways imaginable. The sight of her heaving chest was nearly my undoing. The flush of her arousal, blood pulsing just beneath her delicate skin, colored the gentle slopes of her breasts, and I reached up to trace the tiny veins and arteries that carried her life within them. The heat from her skin assaulted my cold hands in the most pleasurable way.

She was whimpering softly now, and I thrilled to be the one to incite those breathless sounds. She twisted beneath my teasing touch, and I recognized the silent plea for more. A feral smile crossed my features at the thought of pleasuring Bella, and my hands eased over her bared breasts. She stiffened as though I'd taken a whip to her, her spine arching gently from the bed as she pressed herself more firmly into my hands. The little buds of her nipples tightened as I circled the pink flesh, demanding more. My thumb and forefinger closed around the sensitive nubs delicately, and then with more force and she trembled beneath the onslaught.

I had to taste her. I knew it was unwise, but I believed myself to be a bit past common sense. I leaned in, breathing deeply of the scent of her skin, of the precious fluid just beneath, exhaling cool air onto her heated flesh. My lips brushed one of her nipples, just barely touching the aching peak. She shuddered, and desire ripped wildly through me. I was no longer able to tell if it was hers or mine as we were undoubtedly feeding the volatile emotion to one another. I felt as though I might go mad for the strength of the passion we'd ignited.

I pressed gentle, open mouthed kisses to her breasts, occasionally laving her smooth skin with the flat of my tongue, growling as the taste of her skin flooded my mouth, my senses. I pointedly avoided the crux of the matter, bypassing her straining nipples until she was twisting wildly beneath me. The tip of my tongue traced the small circle of pink at the center of her breast, and her slender fingers clenched in my hair.

My smoldering gaze shot to her face. That was an awfully coherent reaction for slumber.

Sure enough, her eyes were open, heavy lidded, and she was staring at me quietly. She made no immediate move to dislodge me, nor did she remove her hands from my head. An interesting development.

I watched her face ardently as I allowed my lips to close over her nipple, sucking the peak into my cool, damp mouth. The expression on her face would be forever emblazoned in my memory. Her tawny eyes darkened, pupils dilating, before long lashes swept down to hide her gaze from me. Her lips parted gently, my name tumbling from between them. I had certainly died and gone straight to heaven, to have this mortal angel murmuring her pleasure in the form of my name.

Only too aware of my fangs, I carefully scraped my teeth against the little nub I held hostage. Bella's hands were desperate as they held me tightly to her, as though afraid I would suddenly change my mind and leave her like this. Fevered, wanting. The very idea was laughable. I would not abandon my precious conquest until I had wrung a cry of completion from her.

I held her sensitive bud between my teeth and lashed it with my tongue. Bella trembled, a leaf within my storm. My hand lightly caressed her other breast, mocking the actions of my mouth, lest the it grow lonely without my attention.

"Jasper, please…" I could feel her confusion, her desperation at my teasing. She wanted something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. I chuckled darkly. I could certainly help her there.

I pushed myself up, coming level with her shoulder, my head resting on my hand as I gazed at her gently flushed face. I wanted to watch her as I brought her to the heights that my brother had selfishly refused to.

"Jasper, please, I need…" She took a low, gasping breath, shaking her head gently from side to side, her dark curls clinging to her damp skin. She was so lovely in her innocent passion. "I don't know. Help me, please."

"Shhh, I know. I'll take care of you." I promised, leaning in to kiss her shoulder gently.

Bella nodded helplessly, and I was humbled by the trust in her gaze. To think I'd thought her weak, feeble. She was placing herself, her fragile, delicate self, in my hands, allowing me, a vampire, to teach her. Her courage was astonishing.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Bella." I commanded softly, my hand resting flat against her chest, sliding slowly between her breasts. Her spine curved upward, all but pleading with me to make a detour, but I continued my descent. Her stomach trembled beneath my palm, and I smiled faintly.

"Ticklish?"

She shook her head swiftly. "It feels, odd."

"Odd good?"

"Oh yes," she gasped as my hand dipped down to curl over her hip possessively. I traced the slight hollow there and her thighs clenched together. Well, that certainly wouldn't do.

"Open up for me, Bella."

She stared at my face, confusion evident in her luminous gaze. It took several moments for her lust hazed mind to comprehend, and when she did she blushed profusely. I thought it quite adorable.

"I will stop at any time you wish." I'd just have to be sure that she didn't.

She nodded hesitantly, allowing her legs to part only just. My hand slid lower, brushing the apex of her thighs through the fabric of her shorts. She mewled, eyes slipping closed.

"Tsk, Bella. Eyes on me." I couldn't be certain why I had made the demand. Certainly I enjoyed watching the lucidity fade from her gaze as I drove her further into her arousal, but there was something else. A dark thrill as I asserted my will upon her. Her eyes shot open and she met my gaze. She was afraid I would stop if she didn't do as I wished. She was entirely unaware the effect her pleasure was having upon me. I couldn't stop now if Edward himself had intruded upon our rendezvous.

"Good girl," I murmured, allowing my hand to slip further down. Bella tensed, her emotions battering me, a heady mixture of pleasure and fear. My hand dipped to rest over her sex, holding her possessively. The heat that radiated from beneath the material was scorching, and I growled softly. I began to rub her with my palm, a slow, gentle friction, allowing her time to get used to my cool touch, accustom herself to the large hand between her thighs, as I meant to keep it there for a while.

She was whimpering lowly, her fingers fisting in my shirt as I teased. Her hips shifted lightly, an age-old rhythm, as she made her silent demands. I wanted nothing more than to test the warmth between her legs.

I eased my hand beneath her shorts, thinking the sight of my fingers disappearing into the fabric was unbearably erotic. I listened to her racing heart, allowed her feelings to wash over me. I only wanted pleasure for her.

My fingers paused upon her pelvic bone, so near the goal that we both awaited, "What do you want, Bella?"

She faltered, her cheeks a brilliant shade of crimson. "I…don't….Just…Please, Jasper, just touch me."

Her honest pleading nearly drove me out of my mind. I allowed my fingers to seek her heat, tracing between her nether lips gently. Bella nearly came out of her skin, a low, fevered exclamation escaping her. Her hips writhed, and I obliged their need, dipping just within her heat, gathering her moisture with a fingertip. My name was a breathless prayer.

Laughing softly, despite her overwhelming need running rampant over both of us, I began a slow rhythm of entry and retreat, allowing no more than the first two knuckle lengths of my finger entrance. She was burning slowly beneath my touch, and I wanted more. My thumb, impossibly cool against her, reached nimbly to brush the tiny hidden nub at the apex of her sex.

"Jasper!"

I couldn't take it anymore. Keeping my hand between her thighs, I shifted, leaning back against the wall and dragging her into my lap, her back pressed warmly to my chest. My free hand tugged her bottoms away, tossing them into the darkness before roughly pulling her thighs wide, until they rested open over my own. I glanced over her shoulder, watching my pale hand moving between her trembling legs. I growled softly in her ear, nipping at her lobe. "Watch what I'm doing to you, Bella."

My hips rose, grinding against her warm little bottom, my own arousal out of control, almost painful.

She tipped her head back onto my shoulder, and I gasped as her fluttering pulse came directly into my line of sight. Oh, how she tempted me. As punishment, or perhaps reward, I eased a second finger between her folds, groaning as she stretched slightly to accommodate my invasion.

Her warm fingers clamped around my wrist, and I frowned, wondering if I had hurt her. I began to ease back and she cried out sharply, "Don't stop!"

My laughter held an edge, and I thrust my fingers back into her, inciting a low moan. Her fingertips traced the straining tendons in my wrist as I began to work them in earnest. Her head was shifting from side to side, her heart racing at what I could only presume was an entirely unhealthy pace. The muscles in her body had begun to tense, and her thighs were trembling so violently that I wondered if they were about to snap closed on me at any moment. As if I would allow that to stop me.

My thumb began to circle that wonderfully sensitive little bundle of nerves and she jerked. I allowed a brief abuse of my vampire abilities, rubbing more swiftly than any human would've been able to. She was close, I could feel her hanging over the precipice, she just need a gentle shove.

"Jasper, please, I can't…I need…"

"Come for me," I commanded, my free hand closing over her mouth just as her slender frame shuddered violently and she loosed a scream. The small muscles within her clenched almost painfully around my fingers, and her release throbbed over me in dark waves, easily forcing my own. I growled softly and held her tightly to me, my hips jerking as I lost control, following Bella into the depths of our mutual pleasure. It took me several minutes to resurface.

I stroked my hands lightly over her soft skin, slender arms, trembling legs, smooth stomach, while we descended from the peaks I had driven us to.

I was worried. Worried that she'd feel guilt, shame, or even anger at me, the latter not being an entirely inappropriate response. But Bella took it all in stride, slipping quietly from my lap to retrieve her shorts. She stumbled stepping into them, of course, and I chuckled, holding her elbow while she tugged them up, straightening her shirt as well.

She hopped back up onto the bed next to me, a hint of a grin ghosting upon her lips.

"What's so amusing?" I watched her curiously, cautiously, afraid that at any moment she would begin to rail at me, though her emotions remained calm, relaxed, fulfilled.

"Well, after that, I suppose you can't really say no to holding my hand so I can sleep, huh?"

Laughing softly I tucked Edward's beloved into her covers, shaking my head lightly.

"No, I suppose I can't"


End file.
